1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to AlxGayInzN (wherein 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦z≦1, and x+y+z=1) having superior surface quality, including in various embodiments, articles formed of such AlxGayInzN material, e.g., in wafer form, including surfaces comprising crystallographic plane surfaces and offcuts of such crystallographic plane surfaces that are suitable for fabrication of microelectronic and optoelectronic device structures. The invention also relates to methods for fabricating such AlxGayInzN articles and surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
GaN and related GaN-like III-V nitride crystal films, represented by the general formula AlxGayInzN, where 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦z≦1, and x+y+z=1, are useful materials in various applications, such as high temperature electronics, power electronics, and optoelectronics (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs) and blue light laser diodes (LDs)). Blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) and lasers are an enabling technology, allowing much higher storage density in magneto-optic memories and CDROMs and the construction of full color light emitting displays. Blue light emitting diodes may replace currently employed incandescent light bulbs in road and railway signals etc., since in such applications blue light emitting diodes have the potential to achieve very substantial cost and energy savings.
Currently, AlxGayInzN films are grown on non-native substrates such as sapphire or silicon carbide, due to unavailability of high quality AlxGayInzN substrates. However, differences in thermal expansion and lattice constants between such foreign substrates and the AlxGayInzN crystals epitaxially grown thereon cause significant thermal stress and internal stress in the grown AlxGayInzN crystals. The thermal stress and internal stress cause micro-cracks, distortions, and other defects in the AlxGayInzN crystals, and make such AlxGayInzN crystals easy to break. Growing on lattice non-matched foreign substrates also causes high density of lattice defects, leading to poor device performance.
In order to reduce the deleterious thermal stress and high defect density in the grown AlxGayInzN crystals, it is desirable to provide high quality freestanding AlxGayInzN wafers as film-growing substrates, in place of the above-mentioned foreign substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,152 entitled “Method for Making a Single Crystal Ga*N Article” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/955,168 filed Oct. 21, 1997 entitled “Bulk Single Crystal Gallium Nitride and Method of Making Same” disclose hydride vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE) processes for fabricating freestanding AlxGayInzN crystals as substrates for homoepitaxial growth of AlxGayInzN single crystal material thereon.
Since quality of a subsequently grown AlxGayInzN crystal is directly correlated to the quality of the substrate surface and near surface region on which the AlxGayInzN crystal is grown, it is important to provide a highly smooth initial substrate surface without any surface or subsurface damage.
However, after mechanical polishing, AlxGayInzN crystals typically have very poor surface quality, with substantial surface and subsurface damage and polishing scratches. Additional wafer finish processing therefore is necessary to further enhance the surface quality of the freestanding AlxGayInzN crystal, so that it is suitable for high-quality epitaxial growth and device fabrication thereon.
Crystalline AlxGayInzN generally exists in a chemically stable wurtzite structure. The most common crystallographic orientation of AlxGayInzN compounds has two polar surfaces perpendicular to its c-axis: one side is N-terminated, and the other one is Ga-terminated (Ga hereinafter in the context of the Ga-side of the crystal structure being understood as generally illustrative and representative of alternative Group III (AlxGayInzN) crystalline compositions, e.g., of a corresponding GaxIny-side in GaxInyN crystals, of a corresponding AlxGayInz-side in AlxGayInzN crystals, of a corresponding AlxGay-side in AlxGayN crystals, etc.).
Crystal polarity strongly influences the growth morphology and chemical stability of the crystal surface. It has been determined that the N-side of the AlxGayInzN crystal is chemically reactive with KOH or NaOH-based solutions, whereas the Ga-side of such crystal is very stable and not reactive with most conventional chemical etchants. The N-side can therefore be easily polished, using an aqueous solution of KOH or NaOH, to remove surface damage and scratches left by the mechanical polishing process and to obtain a highly smooth surface.
The Ga-side (AlxGayInz side) of the AlxGayInzN crystal, on the other hand, remains substantially the same after contacting the KOH or NaOH solution, with its surface damage and scratches unaltered by such solution. See Weyher et al., “Chemical Polishing of Bulk and Epitaxial GaN”, J. Crystal Growth, vol. 182, pp. 17-22, 1997; also see Porowski et al. International Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/45511 entitled “Mechano-Chemical Polishing of Crystals and Epitaxial Layers of GaN and Ga1−x−yAlxInyN”.
However, it has been determined that the Ga-side of the AlxGayInzN crystal is a better film-growing surface than the N-side. See Miskys et al., “MOCVD-Epitaxy on Free-Standing HVPE-GaN Substrates”, Phys. Stat. Sol. (A), vol. 176, pp. 443-46, 1999. It therefore is important to provide a wafer finish process that is particularly effective for preparing the Ga-side of the AlxGayInzN crystal to make it suitable for subsequent crystal growth thereupon.
Reactive ion etching (RIE) recently has been used to remove a layer of surface material from the Ga-side of an AlxGayInzN wafer to obtain smoother wafer surface. See Karouta et al., “Final Polishing of Ga-Polar GaN Substrates Using Reactive Ion Etching”, J. Electronic Materials, vol. 28, pp. 1448-51, 1999. However, such RIE process is unsatisfactory because it is ineffective for removing deeper scratches, and it introduces additional damage by ion bombardment and additional surface irregularities by concomitant contamination, which in turn requires additional cleaning of the GaN wafer in an O2 plasma.
It is therefore advantageous to provide an AlxGayInzN wafer with high surface quality on its Ga-side, with substantially no or little surface and subsurface damage or contamination. It is also desirable that such AlxGayInzN wafer is prepared by a surface polishing process that is both economic and effective, and requires no cumbersome cleaning process during or after polishing.
More generally, even though there is a particular need in the art for a surface polishing process that produces high surface quality on the AlxGayInz-terminated side of the AlxGayInzN(0001) substrate, since such AlxGayInz-terminated surface is the most chemically stable surface, there is also a continuing need in the art for AlxGayInzN wafer articles with high surface quality on other crystallographic surfaces and offcuts of such surfaces, e.g., non-polar a-axis surfaces, N-terminated (0001) surfaces, A-plane surfaces, M-plane surfaces, R-plane surfaces, and offcuts of the foregoing surfaces.